1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to metal salts or amides and metal or amide lactones and lactams for use as hard water soaps and organic fluid additives. In particular, this invention relates to soaps and amides of lactone acetic acids derived from alkenylsuccinic anhydrides.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In an article of D. D. Phillips and A. W. Johnson (Journal of the American Chemical Society, Vol. 77, page 5977, 1955), there is described a reaction of allylic-substituted succinic anhydride with 6 normal hydrochloric acid. This article does not disclose reaction of the lactone acetic acid with an alkali metal and an amine.
In U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,200,075 and 3,261,782 there are described the preparations of esters and amides of alkyl butyrolactone acetic acids which are obtained by reacting an olefin with di-methyl bromosuccinate. However, the final products of this patent are not the same as those prepared in accordance with the present invention.